The overall objective of the proposed project is to investigate the relationship between psychological differentiation and hypnotizability. More specifically, the investigation will examine the components of psychological differentiation known as Field articulation and Self Articulation as they relate to hypnotizability, and will also examine the relationship between hypnotizability and the Ponzo illusion. Overall psychological differentiation will be examined using an experimental questionnaire, Field Articulation will be assessed using two forms of the Embedded Figures Test, and Self Articulation will be evaluated using Figure Drawings. The Ponzo illusion, which past research has suggested may contain some Field Articulation components, will be tested in an attempt to clear up past inconsistencies in attempts to assess its relationship to hypnotizability.